The Ultimate Battle in All of The Universe
NOTE: This is not meant to be a humor story. NOTE: It has not been prooven by science if the humor template is right about this article. So take it only as if it was 50% serious. NOTE: This story is a crossover of DBZ, DC universe, Marvel universe, The Bible book and a few events that happened in the real world. NOTE: Some violence and anti-religious stuff is present. Chapter 1: I sense Doom Everything was just fine. Everyone was following their daily routine. Everywhere, there was peace. Goten was on a date with his boy-friend. But then, suddenly, he felt an enormous energy and flew from there, as he felt an incredible need to cheer his dad while he's fighting it. His boy-friend yelled "We're sooooo over!" "I don't care, I have Yugi and Trunks left!" Goten flied to his dad, who was terrified by the new energy. Vegeta and Gohan came too. "This new energy is enormous," Goku said. "I can't recognize it," Vegeta said. "It is weird, nothing like I sensed," Gohan said. "But, this is impossible. I mean, his power is so gigantic. Probably comparable to Vegeta's SSJ2 and Dad's SSJ3. If you compare its energy to yours-" Goten was interupted. "Shut up," Vegeta said. "From when did your son become a nerd?" "I don't know." Goku responded. They started flying in the direction from where the energy was coming. __________________ Meanwhile, the energy they sensed was rampaging through the city. It was killing anything in its path. It was abouth to kill another victim when it was kicked into a building. It was Piccolo who did it. "What, now? Another maniac on the loose?" He looked into the rubble of the broken building. The new "villain" came out of it, unharmed. "What are you supposed to be, anyway?" The villain didn't answer, insted, he ran and punched Piccolo. Then he grabbed his head and threw him into the air. Finishing, he jumped into the air, caught Piccolo and punched him to the ground. It growled, running to Piccolo again, but it was stopped by his beam. Piccolo stood up, not hardly hurt. "Okay, that is enough!" he said as he flied in the air and charged energy in his index and middle finger. His enemy tried to jump and catch him quite a few times, but he managed to dodge. "Okay, now take this!" Piccolo yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!" A purple-yellow beam came out of his fingers and hit the figure, going through him. The villain looked at its hole in the chest and growled. In seconds, the hole disappeared. "We've had enough enemies that regenerated..." Piccolo said. As he said that, others arrived. Goten immediately identified the figure, "It's Doomsday! A creature said to destroy everything in its path. Invincible, impossible to die!" "How do you know this stuff?" "Research... on stories of other alien species?" Goten said. "Neeeerd..." Vegeta said. "Is that why you borrowed Bulma's ship?" Goku asked. "Yeah...?" "Neeerd...." "I'm not a nerd..." As he said that, he was punched by "Doomsday" in the face. Goku was so pissed he turned SSJ4. "Woah, a new transformation!" Goku used all of his energy and fired it at Doomsday. Doomsday wasn't affected. "Here, take a senzu bean." Vegeta said. "You know, I've always found it illogical how that little bean can restore one's energy to-" "NEEERD!" "I'm not a nerd!" Goku restored his energy to the max, so Vegeta transformed SSJ4 'cuz he was also pissed. They used the Potara earings and fused into Vegito. "You can't beat me! I'm SSJ5 times SSJ5! That makes me SSJ25!" Vegetto said. Vegetto used all of his energy and fired it at Doomsday. Doomsday was killed. Suddenly, Hulk appeared. "TIME ACCELERATION!" Because Hulk doesn't make sense, he accelerated time and made Doomsday return. Now, Vegetto wasn't stronger, so he ate lots of Senzu Beans. "You know, for now, time acceleration wasn't thought to be-" "Neeeerd!" Now, Goten was too pissed, so he called his friend Yugi Moto. He told Yugi Moto to transform into his sexy alter ego. "Puuuberty POWER!" Yugi said and transformed into the sexy pharaon. "Now, feel the wrath! You, creature, will never reach puberty!" he said. Doomsday was again killed. "TIME ACCELE-" Hulk tried to say but he was kneed by Goten because Goten thought Time Acceleration didn't make sense. "Oh my gawd, such muscles..." the pharaon said. Hulk stood up, but then pharaon realized he isn't homosexual, so he started whining and crying. Vegetto was now sooo pissed he reached SSJ345234523452345 so he attacked hulk. His attack was just enough to counter Hulk's attack while he was not angry. Then Hulk got angry 'cuz he thought he looks gay, so he beat Vegetto. "This is a case for Moses!" __________________ Meanwhile, Moses was fighting another pharaon. "Take that!" Moses said, throwing a knife at the pharaon. "The power of Egyptian accent!" pharaon said, destroying the knife. "Oh mi gard, you have strong languages!" Anyway, Moses took a sniper rifle and shoot pharaon, but the pharaon had a shield. Then pharaon took his mask off and revealed himself. It was actually Hitler. "Hitler?" That's a future villain in our series, this is a little plot twist, God said. Oh, wait, you have to battle some other guy! Another plot twist! We're gonna earn money, man. ''God said, again. Moses was teleported to the place where the others were fighting Hulk. "By the power of God, I split this cute boy into half!" Moses said that and split Hulks body, killing him. "But it is illogical that God exi-" "Neeeerd!" Hulk was too angry so the two halves of him turned into whole bodies. There were two Hulks now. However, Moses' power made the Hulk homosexual, so he went out a little with his boyfriend. God facepalmed. However, Hulk said "TIME ACCELERATION" by a mistake so Doomsday came again. However, Batman came and shoot fireballs. Batman's fireballs were so powerful that they killed Doomsday for infinity. '''THE END' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Raging Blast Category:Crossover